pyramidgameshowfandomcom-20200216-history
Ty Treadway
Ty Treadway (born Tyrus "Ty" Richard Treadway on February 11, 1967 in Trenton, NJ) is an American Actor, Model, former Game Show Host and Talk Show Host. While he is known to game show audiences as the host of the short-lived game show Merv Griffin's Crosswords, he is more known to soap opera audiences as both Dr. Colin Maclver and his identical twin brother Troy Maclver on the ABC soap opera One Life to Live from 2000-2004. He once appeared as a celebrity guest during "Soap Stars Week" on the Donny Osmond version of Pyramid. Born and raised in Trenton, New Jersey to parents Richard and Mary Lou Treadway, the youngest of six siblings. After graduating from high school, Ty received a scholarship for soccer and attended a couple of colleges before graduating with a degree in accounting. He later went to work for the New Jersey Office of the State Auditor as an auditor and computer systems engineer but took part in bodybuilding competitions on the side and eventually winning the title of Mr. Natural Pennsylvania. Eventually, Treadway grew bored with his job, even finding it depressing. Looking for a way out, he turned to modeling and acting. He's appeared in several magazines, theater productions, and commercials. In May 2000, he made his acting debut in the soap opera world as Dr. Colin MacIver on the now-defunct ABC soap opera One Life to Live. His character was killed off after a year, but he returned as his nicer identical twin brother, Troy MacIver, (who eventually went insane), appearing off and on from 2001 to 2004. In June 2002, Ty began pulling double duty as soap star and now talk show host. He began co-hosting Soapnet's Soap Talk with alongside fellow soap opera & reality TV star Lisa Rinna. In 2003, Ty and Lisa were nominated for a Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Talk Show Host (they lost to Wayne Brady). They were nominated again in 2005 and 2006. Soap Talk ran for five seasons, ending it's run in 2006 as the now-defunct SOAPnet wanted to expand their programming away from a soap opera-related focus (SOAPnet was discontinued from cable service on December 31, 2013). Despite it's cancellation, Soap Talk did return periodically for soap opera-related and other TV specials. Treadway wanted to expand his TV hosting credentials. In March 2006, he hosted American Idol Extra. He interviewed various American Idol personalities, including producers, contestants, vocal coaches, and celebrity guests. His TV hosting expertise soon expanded onto the game show circuit. On April 30, 2007, he was chosen to host the game show Merv Griffin's Crosswords (debuting on September 10, 2007 in syndication), created by Merv Griffin. Ratings for the game show were respectable if not spectacular but eventually slipped. First-run episodes continued until May 16, 2008, with reruns airing in most markets until September 5, 2008. Two months later, a video game version of Merv Griffin's Crosswords was released to the Nintendo Wii gaming console with Ty as the host. The game show was officially cancelled in February 2009. Aside from hosting his own game show, Treadway previously appeared on as a celebrity guest on the Donny Osmond version of Pyramid during "Soap Week" in 2003 (alongside his Soap Talk co-host Lisa Rinna). In 2006, he and Rinna competed on a special "Soap Stars Week" of Wheel of Fortune alongside Jack Wagner of The Bold and The Beautiful. In 2010, he made a return to the soap opera world as he was offered a recurring role as Dr. Ben Walters on the NBC soap Days of Our Lives, which lasted from September to February 2011. A year later, he resumed his role as Troy MacIver for the final episodes of One Life to Live (ended on January 13, 2012). He also began work as a co-host on Good Morning Texas, which airs throughout the Dallas Fort-Worth Metroplex and surrounding areas on the local ABC channel WFAA. In 2002, during a romantic trip to Paris, Ty proposed to his girlfriend Monica at the Eiffel Tower, they married a year later. In February 2005, they welcomed their first child, a daughter, Samantha Raine and in March 2006, the couple welcomed their second child, a son, Ryder. The family resides in Frisco, Texas, where they've lived since 2009. Category:Celebrity Guests